Taking Flight
by iceberg0828
Summary: War rages throughout Valoran between Demacia and Noxus, and the Institute is powerless to stop it. City-states are taking sides, and the loyalties of the champions within are being questioned. Who will end up as the victor, in the war that might just dictate the future? (Sequel to Almapenzare's "Birds of Prey")


**Hello dear readers! This is my first ever fanfiction (as you can tell, as I have already messed up the name of the chapter and I have no idea of what I am doing), and all tips or suggestions are appreciated. Please check out Almapenzare's work, as my writing is a 'sequel' and was inspired by his awesomeness. Now, onto the story!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Flying in War

The rising sun cast beams of light against the window of Quinn's room, the green curtains giving everything an ethereal look. Quinn was up, and readying herself for the the long day ahead. Reaching for her cloak, she heard a short tap at her door, was it time for the ever fanficti on meeting already? "Coming," she sighed, followed by the shuffling of feet retreating from her door. Over the past few weeks border cities were continuously put under fire by the opposing forces, leaving no time off from tactical meetings, and Katarina dragging her off to find a suitable wedding dress for the sinister blade, not that she minded that. She stepped into the empty hallway and made her way over to the Tyrant's office and the small crowd already gathered there. Darius, calm as usual, was casually talking with Garen, likely about tactics and wedding plans for the week to come. The Du Coteau sisters stood beside him chattering excitedly, every once in a while sneaking looks at the bolted office doors. Finally, a thumping noise could be heard from behind the closed doors and after a few seconds of rummaging around, the door swung open, revealing Swain in a long green cloak.

"Shall we get started?" the tactician grumbled, limping to his spot in the room. Swain's office was an interesting sight, a square room, located near the grand staircase, filled with bookshelves over-laden with books on history and tactics, and an ancient ellipsoid table, surrounded by 6 sturdy chairs. As they all filed in and took their seats, Quinn found herself between the Sinister Blade and her serpentine sister, who was staring attentively at Swain, as he was now sitting in his seat, and the meeting began.

Madgova sat in the Institutes' library with her eyes closed in deep concentration, trying to remember exactly what had happened in the past weeks. Recently, the tensions between Demacia and Noxus were growing, Jarvan IV had declared war on Noxus, and in retaliation, Swain had done the same against his enemy. Now the nations were battling head to head, with no clear winner in sight. As expected, the Institute was trying to negotiate some sort of peace between the two nations, however, it was not going as planned. Neither was going to back down after blood had been shed and threats had been exchanged, and both turned away from the desperate pleas of the High Summoners. Only rumors carried signs that there might be a Summoners Rift match, one that would hopefully rein all of the chaos in, and restore peace, at least that's what everyone hoped.

The meeting didn't last as long as Quinn expected, and after being released from the circular room, she vaulted off toward the garden to go visit the new family. Valor and Beatrice were brilliant parents, their chicks had learned to fly only two weeks after hatching, and watching them soar together over the castle was an amazing sight. As Quinn walked into the blinding sun, an exited shriek escaped from Valor's throat as he rammed into Quinn, while Beatrice looked on, with somewhat of an amused expression. It had been a week since Quinn's last visit and Valor was starting to miss her, although his mate and chicks kept him through the days, constantly reminding him that she had problems of her own to address. Finally, that week was now over, and both scout and eagle were hugging each other tightly. It was to be a good day, or was it?


End file.
